Longer than Eternity UsCan CAUTION: Anti-UsUk
by Canadian-FrenchToast
Summary: As Matthew awaits the arrival of his brother home from Arthur, anger and jealousy boils inside him. He comes to realize though how deeply in love he is with his brother, though he is hesitant to admit it, afraid his brother would think it repulsive to love a sibling in such a way. To his surprise, he's wrong. ( Idk, made this like a year ago, thought you guys would enjoy it ouo )


Rain impaled against the windowsill outside, the sky's tears streaming down the clear glass as a small blonde Canadian held his gaze outside of it, looking directly at the driveway in front of his and his brother's home. Thunder was the only thing that occasionally pounded through the house, otherwise it was deathly silent.

Matthew rapped his foot repeatedly on the floor in impatience. Where would Alfred be? It was high past the time he claimed he would be home. Home from... _Arthur's._

Ugh. Just to think of that retched name made him want to beat a hole in the wall. His brother had been visiting and staying with the Britt all the time. All day, and even occasionally over night. Just what the hell were those two doing over there?

So now Matthew had nothing more superior to waste his precious time on than to stand there and wait for Alfred's arrival. He had been watching the hockey game previously, until he became provoked with how ghastly his team was doing, and finally resulted to turn off the TV before things got out of hand and he would start throwing things out of rage, simply just to wait.

That had been an hour ago. And the American had given his brother the impression that he would be back no later than 9 o'clock. It was 11:09 exactly.

Matthew groaned in annoyance, finally stepping away from the windowpane and gave up waiting. Waiting would do no good. The Canadian trudged his way over to the phone, sharply snatching it from it's cradle and pressed Alfred's digits in.

Several repetitious rings crackled from the other end. The fifth one was cut off right it the middle of the tone, putting him straight through to voice mail. Matthew's eyes burned with fury. The bastard rejected his call.

"He's such a hoser... I can't believe him! Gah!" The blonde slammed the phone back down into it's holder. Now what was he to do?

He _loathed_ Arthur to the very core of his heart. He got all of Alfred's attention, just a single bat of his eye lashes and his brother was head over heels for the guy. And it made Matthew ill to his very stomach.

"If only I could prove to Alfred how much better off he'd be with me.." He murmured to himself. Then his eyelids opened half an inch and his cheeks tinted pink, cocking his head from side to side as if to make sure nobody heard him.

As much as Matthew hated the fact, he loved his brother. No, like.. more than a sibling.

In fact, he had a massive crush on the man. Everything about him, just the mere thought of his dreamy, admirable pools of flickering sky blue illumination... They made Matthew's heart race without end. Surely, Alfred would find this repulsive, falling in love with a _brother. _The Canadian sighed.

Naturally, he was extremely jealous of their relationship, but would never sputter a word of his feelings to anybody. Even to himself it was hard to admit how severely resentful he was of them. What was so great about Arthur?

He was elder than Alfred by far, tedious, short-tempered. All Matthew ever heard him do for Christ sake was bicker and scold people! Not to mention the man couldn't make a piece of toast without causing the toaster to explode to save his life.

He also had those stupid 'imaginary friends' that he talked to obsessively. What the hell, was that guy five? Matthew could have sworn he'd heard Arthur mutter something to himself about a 'Flying Mint Bunny' on more than one occasion. The Britt was utterly insane!

Oh maple, don't even get him started on his eyebrows! Ugh. What were they, caterpillars?

His thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door and Matthew jumped slightly. Shortly after, there was a clicking noise that sounded like a key being pressed into a lock and unlocked, along with the creaking of the door and the rain droplets outside seemed to get louder.

Matthew pulled himself together and sighed, then stood from being inclined over the counter, shoulders and head elevated, ready to give Alfred a piece of his mind. He walked slowly around the corner into the front room as a blonde who looked very comparable to Matthew himself stepped inside, draping his coat, saturated with precipitation, over his arm.

The man closed the door and tossed his keys onto a side table, then turned and starling light blue eyes glittered towards him with a grin so gentle and charming that it could make your heart melt faster than the sun, strands of his dripping wet hair from the rain sticking to his forehead as he pushed it back out of the way.

"Hey, Mattie. Dinner ready yet?" Alfred walked past him, ruffling the Canadian's hair as he did so, interrupting whatever Matthew had opened his mouth to say. Damn it, he looked so sexy like that, drenched with rain... He shook his head. He couldn't let himself get side tracked and spun around, following his brother into the kitchen.

"It _was_ ready. Four hours ago." Matthew frowned, "Until I ended up having to eat it alone with Kuma." But the scolding, yelling, fury never came. Why couldn't he confront his brother? Every time he gathered the audacity to utter something about it, the courage was shot down. Alfred was just too intimidating, while at the same time, made his heart swell. It was such a bizarre sensation.

Alfred shrugged, his head stuck in the fridge as he rummaged around "That's alright. I'll just grab a quick snack." He set an arm full of soda down on the counter, then paced in off in the other direction, leaving the fridge ajar and raided the pantry, pulling out multiple bags of chips and popcorn and various other junk foods.

Matthew sighed out, walking over to secure the fridge door. Alfred gathered his pile up in his arms again, hauling it over to the couch and plopped them all down in an massive heap on the coffee table. "Matt, wanna watch a movie with me?" He yawned, clicking on the television as he stretched out of the cushion of the sofa.

The Canadian threw a towel towards the couch at his brother. "Dry off a bit first, Al. Your dripping water everywhere." He then took another towel and started to dry off the floor. Why was he the one always left cleaning up after his brother? Oh right. Because Matthew had slight OCD and Alfred tended to be a major slob. Not a good mix.

Alfred chuckled, picking up the towel and hastily drying his hair. "Now will you come sit with me, bro?" Matthew stood up, ringing the towel out into the sink. Without looking up, he nodded briefly.

The American smiled, then tossed his towel behind the couch onto the floor. Matthew walked over, bending down to pick the damp material up until Alfred reached across the couch and pulled the smaller nation over the sofa. Matthew's eyes grew broad as he squeaked in shock before being deposited next to Alfred, who chuckled at his brother's reaction.

Matthew sat up and frowned towards his brother, a pale pink dusted over his face "Al, I'm cleaning up after _your_ mess!" He gave a defiant stare, crossing his arms over his chest as he began to get up. Alfred beamed widely and shrugged, "Naww, c'mon Mattie. Have some fun for once." He pulled Matthew back downward onto the couch, wrapping his arms around the Canadian intimately so he couldn't get back up.

The blush on Matthew's cheeks grew darker, feeling himself get butterflies. Why did Alfred insist on him watching TV with him?

Matthew blinked, remembering the previous reason for his anger. He let out a stretched sigh, keeping his arms crossed over each other and looked away from Alfred. It slipped his mind that he wanted to ignore Alfred for the rest of the night, due to him always being delayed coming home and always ditching him for Arthur, so he'd start now.

Alfred didn't seem to notice at first, but then glanced down at his brother and raised a brow at the others pouting. "What's wrong, bro?"

Matthew bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from breaking and just going all out on the American, shouting the reason for his sulking at him. That's what he really wanted to do, then storm off down the hall and into his room just for emphasis to show him how irritated he was.

Alfred seemed to notice the Canadian's silence and pursed his lips, figuring he probably had done something. But what? Forcing him to spend time with his brother? He sighed, poking Matthew's side and watched the younger blonde squirm a little, cupping his hand over his mouth to block out a giggle. Matthew was super ticklish. That was his weakness.

"Mattie, please tell me what's wrong." He frowned, "Is it... something I did?"

A noise came from Matthew's throat and he turned away even more from his brother, pushing his strong embrace away and sat on the opposite side of the couch. So only just _now_ he realized it.

Alfred held his gaze in the direction of Matthew, a little dazed at how abruptly he had moved away from him. "... Bro.."

The Canadian remained quiet. Nope. He wouldn't converse.

Alfred chewed at his lip, then crawled over cautiously towards his brother and rested his chin on top of Matthew's shoulder, murmuring into his ear, "Matthew, tell me."

Matthew blushed profoundly, eyes widening as he shoved Alfred away from him, bounding off the couch. "Well I don't know, why don't you go ask Arthur! He seems to be the only one you care for anymore. Your over his house 24/7 doing god knows what! Why don't you just get on with it and marry him already, damn it! Everyone knows your head over heels for the guy! Go live with him for maple sake! I'm _sick_ of you two!" He hissed, then turned and sprinted down the hall, tears threatening his eyes.

Alfred was motionless. He didn't even blink, feeling his heart be shattered to pieces at the slamming of a door. All this time... Matthew was jealous of Arthur's and his relationship? How the hell could he have been so oblivious?! Almost instinctively, Alfred bolted from the couch after his brother, pounding on the Canadian's door.

"Matthew! Open up, please!" He cried desperately. His brother would never forgive him... He'd lost the closest person he held to him, trembling as the pounding got weaker and weaker at the answer of silence.

Eventually he fell to his knees, fists and forearms descending down the door with him. He pressed his forehead to the door, head lowered toward the floor and warm tears slipping from his firmly sealed eyelids. "No.. _please..._" He prayed softly in a trembling voice.

Matthew didn't listen to anything, blocking his brother's pleads out by keeping his pillow secured over his head. Tears soaked the fabric of his sheets, followed by stressful weeps of sorrow.

Alfred ultimately glanced up, a layer of water still coating over his eyes as he reached up, turning the knob to the door. Fortunately, it wasn't locked and the American stood up shakily, running inside and dove on top of the bed next to Matthew, squeezing him firmly in his arms.

He didn't give Matthew anytime to resist, immediately spilling out his words, "I'm _so_sorry, bro.. I-I didn't realize.. You should have told me sooner, I would have stopped going over his house and spent more time with you." He sniffled, his voice starting to quiver again, "Please don't hate me, Mattie... I love you more than anything... Iggy included." Alfred gripped the fabric of Matthew's shirt in his hands, digging his face into the blonde's shoulder.

Matthew didn't look up for a long period, then finally removed the pillow from his head. "A-Alfred... you.. you don't understand.." He murmured, his heart racing inside of his chest as he forced his brother's chin up to look at him in the eyes , both of theirs bloodshot and glistening with tears.

How could he tell him?... How could he tell his _brother _that he loved him more than that? A whole different way? Alfred would be appalled, maybe never even speak to him again... But not telling him was shredding his heart to pieces.

A long pause until Matthew finally mustarded up the courage, "I.. I love you too.. but.. _more_ than that.." His voice went hoarse from the weeping. Even if it felt amazing to get that off his chest, he knew what was coming. He squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for Alfred to bolt from the room.

Instead, silence. Not even their sniffles or weeps sounded at all as Alfred gradually opened his eyes, staring incredulously at his brother. Without consideration, the American leaned forward into Matthew, pressing a slow, passionate kiss to his lips.

Matthew's eyes opened on instinct, wide with astonishment and the deepest shade of red flooded across his cheeks. Hesitating out of utter surprise, the Canadian gave into the kiss and returned it just as devotedly. His head spun in circles, heart throbbing intensely and the fluttery feeling in the bottom of his stomach was stronger than ever before.

Alfred lifted his hands leisurely up to Matthew's face, cupping them over his heated cheeks and pressed into the kiss more, yearning for it to last for eternity. He had never shared a more perfect kiss with anyone. Their lips felt as if they were made for one another's.

_It was that moment there, and that moment only that made the two brother's realize something that would shift their perspective of life. _

_Relationships can last forever. But a love shared between brothers is held at heart far longer than even eternity itself._


End file.
